Alerte psychopathe !
by xYukina
Summary: Un soir en rentrant du cinéma avec Naruto, Sasuke reçois un message d'un inconnu avec des messages inquiétant, mais celui-ci ne veut rien dire Naruto pour pas l'inquiété, mais ce cher inconnu va aller un peu loin avec notre Sasuke. Gomen je suis nul en résumé, ceci est du NARUSASU! Sasuke peut être un petit peu OOC.


Coucou tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Moi merci, je vais bien ! Je viens avec une nouvelle fanfiction!

J'espère que ça vous plaira, car j'ai plein d'idée pour l'histoire ! Je voulais aussi dire, il se pourrait que vous voyiez quelques fautes, mais je les corrige moi-même a l'aide d'un site de correcteur alors je suis vraiment désolé d'avance... Laisser un review merci !

\- Sas'ke !

Le dit Sasuke marchait devant Naruto jusqu'à la maison de l'Uchiha avec un blond derrière lui essayant d'attraper son meilleur ami qui marchait beaucoup trop vite ! Il rentrait du cinéma et il faisait déjà nuit.

\- Teme! Attends-moi ! Pourquoi tu marches vite comme ça ?

\- Ferme-la dobe et suis-moi. Grogna Sasuke.

Après 20 minutes de marche avec un Naruto qui grondait, ils arrivèrent à la maison de Sasuke, en rentrant Sasuke claqua la porte un peu fortement qui fit froncer les sourcils de Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il avait cet enfoiré avec son humeur lunatique tout le temps ?

Naruto soupira, de toute façon, il avait l'habitude, ils étaient amis depuis l'âge de 6 ans en maternelle, ils ne s'entendaient vraiment pas bien que les professeurs s'arrachaient les cheveux pour mettre fin à cette maudite guerre entre deux enfants aussi têtus que l'autre, Naruto ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ils étaient en guerre tout le temps, mais Sasuke avait le don de l'énerver a toujours le provoquer alors il perdait souvent sont sang froid alors ça avait toujours été comme ça jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans, au lycée Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient pas dans la même classe qui fait que les disputes étaient moins présentes que d'habitude, mais ils étaient quand même présent à midi ou à la fin des cours et ce sont les élèves qui devaient les séparer, mais un jour Sasuke en avait marre de vivre la même dispute alors il en avait parlé à Naruto qui était aussi d'accord avec lui-même si ça allait lui faire bizarre de plus se prendre la tête avec lui. Plusieurs mois après ils ont commencé à se rapprocher petit à petit à cause du cours de sport qu'ils avaient ensemble alors ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis et ils étaient presque inséparables. À la fin du lycée Naruto avait organisé une fête chez lui avec tous, c'est ami présent pour fêter la fin du lycée, bien sûr Sasuke avait été invité de force part Naruto, alors ils avaient fêté ça jusqu'à 6:00 du matin avec un Naruto complètement bourrée et un Sasuke qui somnolait debout à tenir Naruto, la belle époque pour, c'est deux jeunes hommes.

Maintenant, ils avaient 22 ans même si Sasuke était plus âgée que Naruto de quelques mois, mais physiquement Naruto montrait plus adulte et viril que Sasuke.

Naruto mesurait 1m83 environ avec du muscle, du vrai muscle, i ans Naruto s'était mît à la musculation pour attirer des filles depuis Naruto avait prit beaucoup de muscles et faut l'avouer, il attirait maintenant pleins de filles, voir même des garçons cela étonnait plus Sasuke, car il trouvait le blond assez mignon avec, ces yeux bleu azur et c'est cheveux blond brillant en bataille et sa peau bronzer, comparée à Sasuke qui mesurait 1m77 avec la peau blanche comme une porcelaine et un petit peu fine, mais il avait aussi du muscle un peu, mais Sasuke n'aimait pas beaucoup avoir de muscle sur lui, il n'avait pas une tête d'un homme viril alors il n'exigerait pas à la musculation.

\- Bâtard Sas'ke!

\- Quoi encore ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'insultes sans raison tête de con ?

\- Je peux moi aussi savoir pourquoi tu claques la porte comme ça ?

\- Ah ! On peut même plus claquer sa porte comme on le veut maintenant ?

Un son résonnait dans le salon, c'était le son du téléphone de Sasuke qui venait de recevoir un SMS.

Sasuke soupira qui pouvait lui envoyer un message, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler avec qui que ça soit, il avait croisé une personne au cinéma qui avait souhaité ne jamais croiser malheureusement leurs regards se sont croisés plus de dix fois au cinéma.

\- Tu ne vas pas regarder qui t'as envoyer un message ?

Sasuke soupira encore une fois, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant parfois celui-là, mais c'était sont meilleur ami et il l'aimait comme il était.

\- Hum si, je vais regarder.

La main dans la poche, il sortit son téléphone pour lire le message qu'il avait reçu, il avait également reçu deux autres messages, un venant de Sakura qui lui disait comment c'était passer le cinéma et l'autre venait de Kiba qui voulait prendre de ses nouvelles et le message qu'il venait de recevoir, c'était... Attend-il ne connaissait pas ce numéro de téléphone, personne avait sont numéro à part, c'est ami qui pouvait être l'enfoiré qui avait passé son numéro à un inconnu ? Il lisait le message et Sasuke devenait blanc comme un mort, il tremblait légèrement, il reconnaissait ce genre de message... Il en avait reçu un il y a deux ans et pourtant après il en avait plus reçu ... Pourrait-il que ça soit la personne du cinéma qu'il avait croisé ? Ce n'est pas possible, il ne le connaissait pas depuis 2 ans et il avait le numéro de ce type, alors qui pouvait être ? Et le message lui faisait peur... Quelqu'un l'espionnait, et il était sûr, mais qui voudrait l'espionner ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

\- C'est qui Sas'ke? T'es tout blanc d'un coup, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Ouais ça va... C'est Sakura.

\- Ah Sakura-chan? Elle dit quoi?

Sasuke ne voulait pas dire à Naruto qui recevait ce genre de message pour la deuxième fois de sa vie sinon il allait l'inquiéter, Naruto était un peu protecteur avec lui alors il voulait arranger tout ça par lui-même.

\- Elle veut savoir comment était le film.

\- Moi, j'ai aimé, c'était super cool quand le héros a défoncé la gueule de l'autre sale con-là ! Mais toi Sas'ke je ne pense pas ta vue cette scène-là, tu étais en train de regarder autre part ! Tu regardais quoi en fait ?!

\- Je regardais un ancien ami Naruto. Soupira Sasuke.

\- Ah.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto, il s'attendait pas à ça comme réponse, il soupira encore une fois et alla s'asseoir au canapé, le message qu'il venait de recevoir ne l'assurait pas du tout... Il ne se sentait pas bien.

\- Naruto, il est tard, je vais aller dormir désoler..

\- Ce n'est pas grave, bonne nuit Sas'ke.

Et Naruto sortit de la pièce sans rire ou sourire, qui étonna vraiment Sasuke, depuis quand sont meilleur amis lui souhaitait une bonne nuit aussi froidement ? Non mais après, c'était lui le type lunatique ! Un nouveau soupir sortit de la bouche du brun qui sortit son téléphone encore une fois pour lire le message qu'il avait reçu, le message était : " mon Cher Sasuke-kun, ce n'est pas cool de claquer la porte à notre ami, la prochaine fois vérifie bien si tu fermes la porte à clé, car hier, il ne l'était pas, c'est dangereux, bonne nuit, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sentait la colère monter, il avait lut ce message plus de 5 fois, il ne comprenait pas le sens non mais il rêve ou ce pauvre type est rentré chez lui hier ?! Mais ça ne va pas la tête alerte psychopathe carrément, il allait appeler les flics si ça continuait.

De Sasuke :

T'es qui toi enfoiré ? Je vais appeler les flics si tu continues encore une fois, je te préviens.

Il lança son téléphone sur le fauteuil, il stressait quand même, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit et ne fermera pas la porte à clé pour savoir si ce connard allait rentrer chez lui et il allait lui régler sont compte !


End file.
